Sonic Genesis Evangelion: What you didn't read
by RealRemainder
Summary: Just as the title says, this is what I didn't put in the Original 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Between worlds' and the second part 'Outburst', due to content requiring MATURE RATING. Several pairings. LEMONS. More info inside, in the Author's Note of the first chapter.
1. Gendo and Ritsuko I

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Evangelion or Sonic the Hedgehog; They belong to Gainax and Sega respectively. This work of fiction intends no disrespect the original creations and their authors or any kind of profit motive upon them.**

* * *

**Authors note:**** Evangelion is one fucked up series with fucked up characters that have serious fucked up issues… Don't get me wrong, I think that is another reason to love it and it makes it all the more perfect for writing fanfics. Especially cross over fanfics. I am currently crossing Evangelion with Sonic the Hedgehog in my 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Between worlds' fic.**

**So what's the point of this fic with a parallel title? Well, you see, just because I am crossing it with something as light hearted and uncomplicated like Sonic, doesn't mean the characters are not still with serious issues. Even in the more… mature departments.**

**I wanted to tackle that too as I wrote the characters, as I wrote how they changed, how they progressed, and who they would be coupled with as the original story of SGE progressed. BUT, I didn't wanna add that to the original story and change the rating of that original story just because of a few bits**

**So I took those few bits and I cut them off the original story and whatever development happened in them, would be just shown outside the mature bits. So Sonic Genesis Evangelion loses nothing.**

**I still wanted to keep writing those mature bits, mind you, so I'm starting a whole other fic just for them. This one has the mature rating and I can just go all out.**

**Before you ask, or turn away in fright, no, there will be NO 'furries' here. I don't care for furries, I'm not even posting this one in the cross over section because the Sonic cast will NEVER even show up here, even though they might get **_**mentioned.**_** It's happening in the same universe after all.**

**Also, my usual beta reader, GamerJay, said he'd be uncomfortable beta reading this (Mature content) so this story currently has no beta reader. AND it is also only my **_**second **_**work. So… yeah. No beta reader for this, forgive me for any structural or spelling errors.**

**If you read Sonic Genesis Evangelion, the bits you see here will make more sense, though it is not actually needed to appreciate them. You will also notice that the first pairing is Ritsuko and Gendo (showing how much the bastard is hateable and despicable, which will tie in to the original SGE, how he is abusive and she eventually leaves him). **

**Next will be Asuka And Shinji (that one will take a while, as of this chapter they are not even a couple yet even though they are almost there, but when it does become official, the bit with their first time will soon be posted here. Yeah, like most fans I think they would shack up pretty quickly if they did become a couple… Oddly enough my favorite pairing in Eva is Shinji and Misato… Speaking of Misato, She and Kaji will be here soon too).**

**Well, now that all that is out of the way, onwards: **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Gendo and Ritsuko I**_

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko sighed away from the receiver so her boss wouldn't hear her.

"Is there anything else?"

"Repairs for Unit 01 are going smoothly. The particle beam made clean cuts and the limbs were completely salvaged. It will probably be ready for deployment with Jet Alone-"

Gendo cut her off again. "That won't be necessary. Ivo's plan includes a contingency on that too. Anything else?"

However, this time Ritsuko was unfazed "After today's sync test with Unit 01, I disclosed some information about second impact to the third child like you told me to."

"Very good. One more thing doctor."

"Hm?"

"Leave your door unlocked tonight, shower, and use the outfit I bought you."

Ritsuko froze, blushing lightly. After the receiver clicked, signaling he hung up, she frowned. "Get Robotnik to dress skimpy for you…"

* * *

_**Several hours later, in doctor Ritsuko Akagi's apartment:**_

* * *

Tomorrow would be a big day of demonstration of Jet Alone but the sense of trepidation that filled the doctor in her apartment was something else entirely. Ritsuko didn't understand why she still bothered with showering, since as of a few weeks before the first Angel attack he started to get rougher.

Being roughed up was not new to her. In the beginning he was just dashing. He would even be kind of romantic sometimes, or at least the closest someone like him could be of romantic. But as time passed, shortly after they started dating (not dating, just meeting) shortly after her mother died, he got more and more distant. Some of the times during that beginning, he would even say 'Yui' when it was meant to be her name.

_Maybe that is one of the reasons he drifted away. Why am I still with him then? Why do I even let him in my apartment?_

She thought absent mindedly as she played with one of her porcelain cats. Without wasting any more time (she didn't want to give him reasons to be upset) she got to getting her three cats in the kitchen that was adjacent to the area their litter box and toys and food bowls were at. Once that was done she went to her room and looked again at the sealed box on top of her king size bed.

It was red, simple enough, just a box that looked like any lingerie box. She was amazed at how such a box could fill her up with foreboding. And dread.

She sighed. _If this is something I'm dreading why I'm still doing it?_

She opened the box and, indeed, inside was a piece of revealing red lingerie, complete with laced edges and embroiled board, also in enticing red and almost invisible cloth connecting the parts of the upper part, which was a beautifully designed, almost revealing breast support to the lower part, which was barely a string, meant to leave a lot of the crotch and butt exposed, pretty much only the minimal would be hidden.

Again; dread. On a situation that should be at least empowering for she would be, technically enchanting her man. But before she could contemplate on the same question as before again, her doorbell rang. She almost jumped.

"It's open." She said as she started stripping.

The cloth rubbing against her skin felt good plus she thought about the good. She thought about how he was the only one still capable of making her feel something. It didn't matter he would soil her up with such clothes, and how he behaved during the act. She cursed herself for her weakness in actually just accepting such a one sided deal, in just accepting to be soiled.

_I suppose it doesn't matter he makes me feel dirty… I still feel something._

It was pretty clear that she preferred to feel pain then nothing at all, that she was almost completely certain nobody else would be with her other than him, because of how soiled she already was, because of what she and her mother had done. At that moment, one tiny part of her brain thought briefly about Maya, but, as the revealing cloth covered very little of her and she got ready for another session, that part all but disappeared as she stood there, clad scantly and almost nude, in the perverted red lingerie, prompting a smirk from him. Yes, he was already at her bedroom's door.

_Even the smirk is starting to frighten me…_

He cut her train of thought off by lunging at her, almost too fast for her taste. His lips crushed hers instantly, followed by his tongue. She hated how she melted into him instantly, already moistening the almost see through cloth barely hiding her crotch. She hated how, even though it was the most basic love making possible, aside the outfit she was wearing, just him on top of her, not even bothering to take his own clothes off, just unzipping, and keeping her dirty outfit on.

And, like a common sidewalk whore, she let him in.

There was no eye contact until he started to moan in a way she recognized. It was then that she remembered a semblance of why she was still doing this.

_I'd rather feel something than nothing at all…_

And that something build up, along with some of his speed, still on top of her, until it found release as warmth inside of her. That warmth flooded her deepest insides and it soothed her as much as it made her feel dismayed. Just like that it was over.

"Scoot over," he said stoically after they were done catching their breaths.

They laid beside each other. Ritsuko managed to snuggle with him but every fiber of her being was telling her he didn't care one way or the other.

_Before he'd explain he has nothing important tomorrow and ask permission to stay at my apartment…_

And again, every fiber of her being was telling her that it didn't matter one way or the other.


	2. Gendo and Ritsuko II

**Chapter 2: **_**Gendo and Ritsuko II**_

Now that her main dissertation was done, Commander Ikari was back and, as of yet, nothing had happened to her concerning the 'redacted' parts, she was apparently safe. Still, it was with a certain sense of trepidation that Ritsuko sent her report on the mobians and preliminary information about Chaos Energy, Chaos Emeralds and pretty much all new factors weighting in on this war. This same dissertation would now be available on all open channels and everyone with the right clearance would be able to see it.

Including Commander Ikari.

Without wasting any time on fear and pretty certain that the using of Unit 01's data wouldn't alter or even affect anything, she stretched right after finishing up her last duties of the day and before heading on home. So many days with so much new stuff got her as overworked as she was excited. She wasn't this happy with her work in years. Considering she worked with the most advanced weapons system ever, that was saying a lot. She barely registered her drive to her apartment, yawning several times as the coffee and nicotine stopped moving her system.

"I'm home." The empty apartment gave her no answer, not even the few meows she was used to.

Which was odd, because she DID have three cats…

She furrowed her brow "Somebody there? Grandmother…?"

As if foreshadowing her impending doom, her floor squeaked with rather strong, even if slow, steps. After settling herself from the jump, her face went from frown to wide eyes instantaneously and then she gasped.

Two more ominous steps and the commander started speaking before she even processed anything, even how he was inside her apartment, "Use the info you have on the Mobians, including Robotnik's Chaos designs and build an anti chaos field, find some way to neutralize the mobians."

"Yes sir."

"I don't care how powerful the Chaos emeralds are, do NOT mix any more unknown factors with the Evangelions. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

After being crushed by sheer authority alone, Ritsuko felt even more pressed upon when Gendo took two more steps towards her, now being in arms reach of her.

SLAP!

Her eyes were wide again when she looked back at him, grabbing the left cheek he had just slapped. She was also pretty sure there was now a tinge of fear in her eyes too, for this was the first time he actually roughed her up.

"I told you to find out everything you could about the mobians, not to risk endangering data of Unit 01, the most essential part of the scenario." Even if still talking emotionlessly, she could tell he was furious.

She shied away, making little effort to get back up, "I didn't-"

"Did you really think you could redact information from _me, _even if it was all through channels only _you_ control?"

She finally got back up, still backing away from him all the while he was still walking towards her, now genuinely afraid, "I-I made several breakthroughs concerning-"

"Concerning things that didn't concern the Evangelions!"

SLAP!

She was back on the ground and now both her cheeks stung. Tears started wheeling up in her eyes and she was surprised his face didn't change, not even with her tears.

"Just what part of all that is acceptable from the head scientist of project E?" His stoic voice somehow sounded even more sneering.

Ritsuko grabbed her stinging cheek and looked away from him while barking out, "I will do what you asked and I'll be back at work with the Evas! Now _leave_!"

He smirked the way she had learned to fear, "No…"

She looked away but could still feel his smirk in his touch. She took her by the left arm first and then grabbed her right shoulder. Already her tension, a build up from the slapping around that she noticed only now, was begging to find some form of relief. Relief she found when his hands travelled from her arm and shoulder to both her breasts. A light squeeze followed by pinching of her nipples, coupled with his beard then his lips against the skin of her neck.

She hated that she was just letting him touch her all over and hated even more that her stillness didn't change even when he made motions to remove her jacket and then her shirt. He dexterously removed her bra, making the tension removing touch more like an excitement building excercize.

_You disgusting soiled old woman…_

That was all she managed to think as she noticed how hard and erect her nipples already were and how wet down there she already was, merely from his savage touching. Not a single ounce of kindness could be felt in his motions. It was just him moving his hand in the most effective way on her.

Still limp and still unmoving, she was almost startled when another hit came, a punch this time. That would definitely give her a black eye. She wasn't even bothering with the why of him hitting her but it became apparent that he needed her on her back and turned to him. The punch did just that and now she was lying on her living room carpeted floor, still limp and just letting him do the motions. A dirty ragdoll he could do with as he pleased. It all became even more unbearable when she saw the way he smirked when he looked at her bare crotch, right after taking off her under garments in a swift motion.

She was already wet.

He held her arms down from behind her, not bothering with her shirt and upper garments. As for her, like a cornered prey before a mighty predator, she allowed herself to be penetrated from behind. He started moving already at a pace that wasn't slow. There was no build up for her, the beating up was the build up for him. There was no caressing for her, the submission and easily sliding off clothes was the caressing for him.

The dry sounds of his pelvis hitting her button echoed for a while but it didn't matter how well her body responded to him, she just couldn't get into it. It was as if she was feeling the in and out motion like it was a machine doing work.

And when that motion became faster, indicating the end was nigh, there was nothing but the relief that it was going to end. The usual ecstasy from when they started dating wasn't there, the release she'd usually get wasn't there, there was nothing there. And when it did end, when she felt the little warmth rushing inside her, pricking her like a soft hot needle, she felt nothing but relief. She was just glad it was over.

Exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep right then and there. She opened her eyes again after what felt like just a few seconds. Nevertheless the time for work was gone. She called a number she had already memorized, despite being a classic workaholic, and warned she wouldn't be coming in at all. In the bathroom mirror she was horrified at the two bruises coloring her face and, without warning and before any sobbing, she cried.

_What happened to my life?_

It was like the time she spent from her mother's funeral to today was a blind haze of fear and overdoing things. No matter how much she told herself it had been and still was for the good and survival of mankind, the ghosts that haunted her over what she had done, what she _still had _to do still clung to her, still enveloped her heart like barbwire.

_I am soiled…_

Her phone rang again making her jump.

"Hello?" She said weakly after picking up the receiver.

"Senpai." Of course a very worried Maya would call her after hearing she said she wouldn't come in at all that day.

_Why can't I just be with you instead? Would it be so terrible?_

"Hello Maya…" Her weakened voice echoed the despair and hopelessness of her thought.

"Oh my. I… I guess you're really sick huh?" It seemed Maya heard the dejection in her voice as well.

"Yes…"

"Do you… need help…?"

Ritsuko blinked and a unusual thought crossed her head; Maya sounded cute all worried and trying to approach her. "I'm not that sick. I can manage things on my own."

"Oh… then, why not come in then? I could help you here and I could use your help too."

Of course Maya would also suggest that, since there were other occasions Ritsuko came in even though she seemed sick. She groaned at the receiver.

"I'm telling you I'm not coming in at all today!"

The emptiness of her apartment seemed able to pierce her ears as she yelled back at the phone.

"…Erm…" Maya's voice was recoiled like a kitty's. Immediately Ritsuko felt bad about snapping at the poor girl who had no fault in anything.

She smiled at the receiver, "It's okay Maya, I will be back as soon as I'm feeling better…"

There was a moment of hesitation where Ritsuko couldn't help but wonder what face Maya was making, "Alright Senpai. Feel better soon."

Ritsuko nodded, her phone's chord waving with her head, "I'll see you later Maya." She didn't wait for a reply before hanging up.

She was about to lie down on her couch when someone knocked on her window. She jumped, instantly on edge over such a little factoid.

Because she lived on the fourth floor.

As fast as she could manage, limping on her right leg and both cheeks and her right black eye stinging, she reached for the dresser in her living room where she hid her handgun. However, she was still just pointing a gun at a closed window.

_Did… did I hear things?_

Another three knocks, this time softer than before, debunked that theory. Wary and cautious, she reached for her drapes and opened them, revealing the glass window leading to the balcony. She pointed the gun at whoever was knocking right after opening the drapes but then she widened her eyes and almost dropped the gun.

It was _them._

Who, you ask? Read chapter 20 of 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: between worlds' to find out.


	3. Kaji and Misato I

**Author's note: And we're back to this. Man, can't believe it took this long for another naughty bit to appear in Sonic Genesis Evangelion. I had to finish the first book for it to happen… Either way, I'm back at this, and the following takes place during chapter 3 of the second book, 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Outburst'. There is also a bit with Asuka and Shinji coming soon, that will be chapter 4 of this.**

**Chapter 3: **_**Kaji and Misato I**_

Right then and there she almost said 'just like Shinji' but didn't. Instead she smiled blankly and said, "Even Shinji takes the reins of his own life sometimes. He took Sonic's words to heart and just ignored mine! Look what it brought him; He has Asuka, and by now he has probably confronted his father. Whereas _I_ am still drinking myself to sleep!"

Kaji appeared to mumble something under his breath. Maybe it was 'that's enough'. But now that the flood gates were open, there was no way she even _could _stop, even if she really wanted to.

"I'm drunk, I'm being honest just because I'm drunk! I have no right to preach Shinji!"

Kaji spoke again, this time clearer and louder, "That's enough."

"I'm a hypocrite because I rely on men for my convenience! Just like now! Just like always! I used you! Just like I used every other men I've been with!"

"That's enough!"

"I'm so disappointed in myself! I'm so disgus-"

Kaji's lips smashing against her own finally shut her up. All of a sudden her fears, her worries, all of her pain disappeared. After the initial shock she realized it was all still there, but smaller. More manageable. She didn't know when or even how she dropped her high heels and put her arms around his shoulders. Upon being closer to him, the darkness vanished completely. She didn't know how but that didn't matter either. Nothing else mattered at this point.

All that mattered to Misato at that point was Kaji's touch. And all she knew was that she didn't want to go back to her own apartment tonight.

(SGE)

Kaji opened his door with some difficulty, difficulty caused by the extra tongue in his mouth. She tasted like a mixture of several brands of alcohol but he didn't care. The familiar heat of his old college days was burning as if it never left, she was there with him in an ecstasy that couldn't be sated fast enough. They tossed both of their shoes on the porch.

They ran through the main door and the living room to his room fast, but still not nearly fast enough. Their desires burned for immediately, for right now. Fumbling his hands, alternating them between all over Misato's dress clad body and his furniture feeling his way towards his bed, just by the closet in his room, they tossed themselves in the bed. Kaji couldn't tell if the top jacket of Misato's dress piece was already off because of Misato's own doing or because of his feeling her all over.

He kissed her again, not caring it was harder to caress her while she was laying down, or to undress her for that matter. Eventually, because of her own cooperation as well, her dress came out through the top of her head. That disheveled her hair, adding to how wild she looked. She still had her pink bra on but by the movement of her body as he kissed her, he could tell her panties would soon be off. How her cheeks were slightly flushed from the drinking, how the longing in her eyes was burning as hot and as bad as his own must be right now, everything about the current situation was screaming at them to be together.

Kaji honestly didn't know how his zipper was already open

He entered her immediately, once again unable to get it done fast enough. His guttural nasal mutter…

"Hunph-!"

…was interrupted by a sexy yelp…

"Aah-!"

…that was also short and fast. And now that they were joined, kissing and caressing all at the same time, the last remnants of their clothing were being torn away. His shirt and her bra finally came out and, also apparently at the same time as well, Kaji was moving his hips.

Simple thrusts at first, seeing as he was on top of her and doing several things at the same time but now that the rest of her clothes were gone and he was only in his boxers, he enjoyed the sensation building up along with the speed and strength of his thrusts. Slowly, ever so slightly, the speed increased, little by little so did Misato's sounds.

Kaji's familiarity with it all was also strange. It was like they never parted. She was always the one to moan, slightly and lowly at first and then develop to the louder and louder sounds that indicated how much she was enjoying it.

"Aaaah! AAAAH!"

Even though he didn't know how long passed and he was pretty sure not even ten minutes passed on that same position but it didn't matter. When he felt the climax waves crushing between them he didn't hold it back, because he knew she was almost there as well and he also longed for that familiar explosion.

He grunted and she moaned a tasty scream, grabbing a handful of his hair.

The drowsiness that comes after drunken sex hit her harder than it hit him, the last thing he saw before passing out was her sleeping face, relaxed and peaceful.

(SGE)

Misato woke up feeling like an anvil was on top of her forehead, "Oowww…"

She sat up on the bed. A bed that wasn't hers, "Oh god…"

Flashes of last night returned to her, from her drunken confessions up to how she wanted to come to his apartment, "Kaji…"

"Here."

She turned, and immediately regretted, moving her head fast hurt too.

"Drink this."

Only now she noticed his boxers only clad form was holding a glass of water. Some sort of effervescent medicine making it bubble. She took it, drunk it in a single swig, gasped and felt the coldness of the medicine wash over her, almost in instantaneous relief.

She almost coughed, "Thank you."

"For the hang over cure or for last night?" She wasn't looking at him but could _hear _his smirk.

"Oh god…"

He leaned beside her, without sitting, "A little late but I'll take it," She glared at him, "Sure beats simple moans and screams like 'aah, AAAH'!"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

She started gathering her things. The silence of him watching her gather up and clothe up spoke volumes. He was smirking the entire time

"Please shut up…"

He shrugged, "I didn't say anything," He finally moved, apparently towards dressing up as well, "I'll take you to work."

"I appreciated it."

"Should we shower?"

"I appreciate that too. As long as it's not together."

He twisted his face and pouted his lips in theatrical disappointment.


	4. Shinji and Asuka I

**Chapter 4: **_**Asuka and Shinji I**_

Getting out of bed and showering like his girlfriend told him to was all a sort of a haze. There was no awareness of the passage of time, he didn't even know if he showered properly. But all that haze, all that foul mist that paralyzed him vanished, his fears melted away, becoming distant and manageable, the moment he walked into her room.

She had the most beautiful flushed cheeks, complementing her embarrassed expression. Yes, she actually looked embarrassed. Her beautiful red hair was loose, without the nerve clips that she liked so much, which was odd, but she looked even prettier with her hair down like that. But it was what she was wearing that really counted as a heart stopping pain reducing wrench.

It was a nigh gown, one used only in special occasions. It was skimpy and pink, with the parts that didn't hide her privates made of a see through pinkish silk. He had to hold his own stomach for some reason while scratching the side of his thigh and his pants already felt constricted in the crotch area. But what surprised Shinji the most was that the pain he was feeling was really gone. Everything seemed more manageable now.

He gulped when Asuka patted her side in the bed, invitingly motioning him to sit beside her in it.

When he did seat beside her, his nervousness swelled without limit. It was like he was never in pain to begin with, all the depression gone, his heart free.

"Stupid Shinji… this is all that I can do for you…" He really thought he would lose it when she whispered that. He started shaking when she grabbed his had.

It was funny. Not so long ago, if Asuka, or even Misato or anyone else had tried to offer themselves as way to ease his pain, he would probably have recoiled away, being completely afraid of intimacy. This time, whether it was because he was already used to Asuka or because his girlfriend has made this as easy as possible for him, he didn't recoil away. He, in fact, held her hand like she was holding his. From that point on it went on to more and more, despite how nervous he was and how his face was probably redder than hers was. There was only one truth in that moment, a moment most people spend a life time waiting, a perfect moment.

That truth was; he was about to lose his virginity.

(SGE)

She couldn't remember when was the last time she was shaking this badly. She cursed herself in her mind, this was her idea, this was what she decided to do to show herself and others she was a grown up, this was what she could do for him. It was a good thing she could tell he was pretty nervous too and an even better thing that, as he reached for Asuka's face with his other hand, the one not holding her hand, she noticed how badly he was shaking as well.

_Mein Gott! Relax you Idiot, relax!_

As if it was a thought command to herself as well, she went for his lips, roughly at first but then they both slowed down to their usual pace, tasting each other as they usually did. Some familiarity eased her heart, since she was that used to kissing him, but it was still racing, still booming inside her chest. The one thing that helped her keep in control was that they were so close that she could tell his heart was also beating very loudly. In spite of that, his hand on her waist slid away from her waist towards another place. Slowly. Nervously. Like a snake slithering towards another place. And He touched her.

_Right_ _there. Holy crap he's touching me right there_.

Her nervousness was swelling once again, but she was surprisingly not having to make an effort to not snap at him, to not snatch his hand away. She was in fact very allowing to his touch and very responsive as well. Only a few seconds of his fondling over the cloth passed but she was pretty sure the panties she had under her night gown were already ruined.

_Mein Gott he hasn't even done much other then… 'rub' it a few seconds. Over two layers of thin cloth… Yet I'm already-_

"Aah!"

Her yelp was more 'cute' than it was sexy and it was incredibly fast, much to her dismay, but before she could curse her own inexperience, she noticed her voice stopped him, making he pull his hand away slightly. Not only that, he was looking at her very worriedly, almost scared even.

"W-what?" Why did she stammer?

"Y-you- You voice- d… did I hurt you?" Now guilt also creased his face.

She rolled her eyes, "No you idiot, you did…" She looked away, feeling her cheeks burn even further than they already were, "You did quite the opposite actually…"

He blinked, his cheeks also got redder, extending the redness to almost his whole face and then he looked away, "Um – I… uh… T-thank you?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes, mouth also slightly open from annoyance, "You're thanking me for how well I respond to… you?"

"Um…"

Asuka rolled her eyes again, "At least you're not depressed anymore."

That made him blink and touch his own face. A face that was no longer completely emotionless, features stuck on dejected and eyes without any light or even life. He seemed surprise that he didn't feel like crap anymore.

That made Asuka smile, even though she was dancing on the inside, "I am that good huh?"

He finally smiled at her, a weak small one but a smile none the less, "Asuka, you don't… have to do this."

She blinked, "Huh?"

"I'm… feeling better like you said. You… we don't have to… go all the way, just because I'm… I was sad."

Her mouth hung open. By the way he was hiding his crotch and slightly hunched over, he was definitely ready for her, he definitely wanted her and yet he was willing to stop if she didn't, just because she completed her primary objective of cheering him up.

_So much for him being the pervert… he won't even go through with it unless I… Unless I say that I…_

"…I wouldn't have even started this if I didn't want it, stupid Shinji… no matter how sad you were."

His eyes widened slightly with that and he stopped breathing. Didn't start again until he gulped, closed his mouth and started approaching her again, slowly but inevitably, like a moth drawn to a flame. Shortly after their lips touched again, their mouths opened while still in touch and their tongues were massaging each other. The deep kiss seemed to revitalize both of them, Asuka felt his _thing _pressing against her through his pants and became more self aware of how wet she already was.

Here's another difference: He wasn't shaking anymore. Unlike her.

_Crap, calm down Asuka. You can beat giant monsters, you can do this… just…_

It was then that Asuka realized what she was unable to do as of yet. Entrust herself to him.

_Crap! He's not even shaking like a nervous wreck anymore, he said we could stop if I wanted, what else do I need?_

"Shinji…" She whispered into his mouth when his hands reached for the hem of her gown.

He parted slightly from her, enough to look her in the eyes.

"You're all mine?"

He blinked, "Of course I am."

"You'll never leave?"

He shook his head, looking fiercely at her, "No, Asuka. Never."

She closed her eyes. She still felt nervous. It was then that it hit her. _I said I'd never need anyone. That I'd live alone… I can't be with him unless I change that…_

"Yeah well, you'd better. Because I…"

Her throat stuck closed. She had to swallow as he was still looking her in the eyes.

"Because I need you. You're gonna be with me as long as I need you. You won't leave, you're not even allowed to be killed by an Angel unless I say I don't need you anymore, got it?!"

He nodded. She finally stopped shaking. He took her slight touch as a signal to continue. Something that she finally managed to accept wholeheartedly.

As if kissing her was impairing his ability to move his hands dexterously, he was fumbling around her gown, wanting to take it off. Of course she had to help him, with one of her arms and leaning her back off the bed for the cloth to slide out. Asuka didn't think it was possible for him to blush further and his eyes widen more. Okay, so the lingerie she was wearing under the night gown was effective on him.

Looking at her eyes again unstuck him, restoring some sort of normalcy to his face, and to Asuka's surprise she actually enjoyed how intense he looked and how he approached her face again. This kiss was also more intense, they explored the insides of each other mouths, tasted each other to full enjoyment.

He played with her laced bra, his hands went down, clumsily grabbed the hem of her panties and, as softly as his eager hands could muster, pulled them out of her. Asuka was surprised at her own boldness when she lifted her hips then legs to help him take them off. When she realized he was looking mesmerized, enchanted by the sight before him, how red his face was oddly in contrast to how intense his staring was, she closed her eyes and turned to the side, some of her nervousness returning to her.

"I wonder what it tas…" he started but trailed off in barely above a whisper and she wasn't paying attention, with eyes shut and all but that last word sounded like 'taste'.

Then her eyes shot open when she felt something warm, soft and wet touch her. Shinji was licking her. He was licking her right there.

"Sh-Shinji! What are you doing?!" Though the question came rather angry and she was very shocked on the sight of Shinji's head down on her belly, nose above her thin pubic hair, his mouth directly on her privates, her strength failed to remove him from her as she felt his tongue still moving about, "That place is dirty, stop-" her sentence was cut short when she felt a tingle up her spine spread through her entire body.

_How does this feel so GOOD?!_

She closed her eyes and the hands she originally intended to use to push Shinji's head away was actually keeping his head there, making him continue licking her. She was very surprised when a very perverted moan escaped her lips at the same time she realized she could tell Shinji's saliva wasn't the only thing wetting her.

_So much for him being the pervert…_

As if the thought meant her surrender to her desires, she whispered, hoping loud enough for him to hear, "S-Shinji… Please…"

He looked up at her. Asuka didn't think it was possible but his cheeks flushed further, though his eyes were still just intense. Focused. It was all complemented, made more prominent when he nodded, ever so slightly.

Hesitantly he stood on his knees and hurriedly, almost nervously, removed his shirt. Asuka noticed he was a bit more build then before, even though he was still very skinny.

_I… knew what his body looked like before?_

She couldn't ponder on the self asked question because, with even more hesitation than his shirt, he removed his pants. Along with his underwear, in almost a single move.

Asuka actually gasped. She had prepared for it but the size surprised her. Given how meek he was, how he was even shorter than she was, how thin he was, Asuka wasn't expecting how huge the thing looked. Granted, it was probably because he was ready for her, ready to be with her to the point Asuka could make out one raging blood vessel on top of it. An extremely perverted thought crossed her mind; she wondered what it tasted like.

_He probably thought the same thing with me. That's why he… _She blushed further of embarrassment as her thoughts trailed off with the memory of what Shinji had done just a few seconds ago.

He positioned himself on top of her, seemingly pretty nervously and awkwardly. His hands positioned his manhood at her entrance and Asuka had to look away.

"Please…"

He hesitated. Asuka could feel he staring at her, she was still looking away with eyes closed.

"It's… my first time too," She bit her lip, disbelieving of how corny she was being right now, "Be gentle…" She couldn't believe she was afraid it would hurt. She was actually afraid, and had to tell herself how he said he wouldn't leave and how she just told him to be gentle.

And then it touched her.

Right at her entrance, between her still wet folds, it touched her. It was warm. She could feel it so clearly, the round tip of it opening her slightly, hard but not iron hard, simply like a hard muscle or something like that. All of those were things she'd never use to describe Shinji. She was oddly thankful he was still clumsy, because that was the only trait in this that she was familiar with. And in his clumsiness he stumbled with his own thing and seemed extremely desperate to enter her, searching for the right spot with his warm rod.

Not that Asuka didn't like how it felt, having him rub her like that. She opened her eyes again to look at him invitingly, while reaching for his wrists and, more instinctively then anything else, position him on the place she felt right, she felt would be the place to enter. He apparently felt the same thing because he stopped with the rubbing and hunched over her, looking like a beast about to feast on its spoils. Asuka noticed even his eyes, the way he stared at her changed. He was filled with lust and decisiveness.

Then he thrust his hip, hitting her pelvis with his.

"KYAAAH!"

She knew it would hurt but still couldn't help the scream. Probably because he went in all the way at once.

_Good lord, I told him to be gentle! Idiot must have forgotten about it or ran out of patience while rubbing his dick against my pussy!_

"A-Ah, I'm s-sorry!"

Asuka's slight flare of anger disappeared when she opened her eyes again and saw that his lust and decisiveness were gone, replaced with fear and guilt. He started coming out of her but she would have none of that, she actually found the strength to close her legs around him, stopping his escape.

_I started this, everything is in place, we're going through with it._

"I-it's okay s-stupid Shinji," She hated how the pain made her stutter, "It's my fault really. Doing this with a virgin like you. I can't expect you to know how to be gentle…" She positioned herself better, her violation evident with every little move she made, "Just, don't move for now… and, move slowly, when you move again…"

He held her, "when, can I move again?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well isn't that romantic," She sighed, "Just give me a while to get used to the pain."

He hesitated again, "I… Don't wanna hurt you Asuka…"

"It's my first time stupid. It's supposed to hurt for some girls…" She kept the fact that it wouldn't have hurt so much if he didn't stab her all at once like he did.

He still looked a little sad and worried. Asuka said nothing when he carefully leaned in to kiss her.

That was surprisingly effective on her pain. It dulled slightly, giving her another sensation to focus on and her senses seemed to heighten right then and there, because she felt a liquid seeping out of where she and Shinji were connected. It took her a little while to realize it was blood. She laughed into his mouth.

"W-what?" He backed his face away a little, looking puzzled.

She shook her head, "You and I couldn't possibly be more virgin." She pulled him close again, lips almost touching again, "Move."

He blinked at her command, "A-are you sure?"

She nodded, "Just go as slow as you can."

Like an obedient little puppy, Shinji backed his hip away slightly, very slowly. After about half of his penis was out (how Asuka could actually feel it was about half was beyond her) he moved his hip back in again. And again, VERY slowly. Asuka barely felt any pain with that motion. Her blood and her vaginal fluids were mingled as some sort of effective lubricant probably. The point was she wasn't in so much pain with just that.

"Hm, just like that, you can move like that."

And move he did. At that same snail pace, the same very slowly in and out motion. And it was good. Or at least Asuka thought it was good. Of course she had no other experience in this. She knew virgins usually hurt, she knew virgins usually don't feel good. But she did feel his in and out motion, she did feel she would probably hurt a lot more if he wasn't going as slowly as he was, she felt her fluid and her blood mingling, tickling her in a very precise way. She was feeling good.

The proof of that came out her mouth the very next moment when a low moan escaped her lips.

Shinji looked at her, almost scared at first, then something hit him, gears turned in his head and he just kept on moving. Asuka noticed his eyes were filled with lust again. There was also maybe a little pride in them as well. Even if he looked like a pervert more than ever now.

Yet he didn't increase his pace, doing the same motion over and over again, building Asuka up slowly, ever so slightly, never making her aware of the pain that she was still in. Maybe he wasn't as hopelessly inexperienced as she thought because the motion was driving her mad. She wanted more. She didn't say anything because she didn't know how well she'd bear the pain, and she knew pain would ruin the moment, he'd panic and she'd lose the approaching climax.

_He'll probably just cum before me anyway…_

However he was still moving, still slowly and ever so slightly increasing her feeling, making her moan again. Yes she moaned again. Her eyelids went down and he chin went up as she moaned again.

"Ugh," Now he moaned, more audible than hers and, as if reading Asuka's mind, increased his pace only a little.

Asuka did feel a little more pain with that little bit more of speed but it didn't matter, with how badly she wanted a little bit more of movement to rub her the right way. And it had the right effect too, driving her closer to the edge.

"Aaah," Now her moan was almost a scream.

Surprisingly, that didn't make Shinji increase his pace again. He just kept going and going at that same speed and that was enough for Asuka.

"Aaah!"

"Asuka…" Somehow even he whispering her name to her ear was effective.

"Aaaah!"

And now she was holding the pillow her head was on with both hands. "A-Asuka."

"Aaaaah!"

Her legs, still closed holding his hip to her, opened, spread, invited him in further. Asuka enjoyed how she lost a bit of her control.

"AAAaaaaaaah! "

"Asuka!" She was exhilarated when he almost yelled her name and felt no pain when he increased his pace again.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Climax.

She could hardly believe it. Shinji managed to drive her over the edge. Not only that, she felt his warm essence explode inside him only after she clamped up, squeezing the pillow with both hands.

_Wait, I… I can tell he came just by feeling his… 'stuff'? When did I grab the pillow?_

He mind ran rampant as she enjoyed all the sensations of her body. How different this was when she did it to herself, back when Kaji still haunted her mind. How much more intense and different. It was only one position, barely more than one pace and she still went over the edge in a way she never had before. She was breathing heavily. His essence, she could feel it, warm and thick inside her, being mingled inside her along with her own secretion, along with her blood and she couldn't bear to move or even open her own eyes.

He left her, immediately filling her with relief, "Oh my god, Asuka I am _so _sorry…"

That actually made her open her eyes to glare at him and she would have also grunted at him if she weren't so busy panting. But then she noticed how he looked apologetic, almost horrified, at her privates. He wasn't being perverted, there was something else going on.

Painfully and tiredly she sat up. The walls of her vagina screamed in protest at the movement at the same time she realized Shinji wasn't looking at it, he was looking at the blood that had pooled on her bed sheet, making an enormous red stain. That image made her pain that had just returned even more prominent.

"Don't apologize idiot. I felt good. I know you did too," She laid back down.

He followed her, hesitantly, wondering if it was okay to hold her after hurting her. Asuka rolled her eyes and just pulled him close to her. Finally he snuggled close to her.

"I don't think I can move for a while. So let's just rest like this okay…?"

Why the hell did she phrase that as a question? Damn right he'd be with her. Of course he'd snuggle against her back, of course he'd caress her shoulder, of course she'd slowly give in to the tiredness, slowly drifting into sleep.

"You can clean the sheets later," Was the last thing she slurred out before sleep took her.

(SGE)

Shinji was caressing her bare shoulder as she slept on his chest. She looked so peaceful sleeping on him, even though the both of them were still as they had been for a few minutes, clothing wise. It was amazing how nothing about this picture embarrassed him. The flush in his cheeks was totally gone and she was just enjoying the afterward sensation. Just being close to her like this.

_This is even better than when we cuddle in the mornings…_

Now his blush returned somewhat.

_But what we just did was… very nice too…_

Very nice was a huge understatement. Shinji never dreamed he could feel that kind of ecstasy just by being with another person. This made him feel even worse for not telling her the whole story.

For the first time after he got with her today, he grimaced in pain. "I'm so sorry Asuka," he whispered as he caressed her face with his hand not on her shoulder.

He was glad that that didn't wake her up and couldn't help but think of everything else that happened to him today, after his talk to his father at his mother's grave…

…_About two hours ago, shortly before Asuka got home…_

What happened about two hours ago, before Asuka got home? Read 'Chapter 3: _Longing for another's touch as a Storm brews' _of 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Outburst' to find out.


	5. Shinji and Asuka II

**Chapter 4: **_**Asuka and Shinji II**_

The following takes place during chapter 8 of Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Outburst.

* * *

Misato just left to go to work and Asuka finally felt the heat in her face die down. It was nice to be able to stay home. Even something as slly and simple like that seemed treasurable to Asuka, now that she was back, now that she had a body again. She still thought of the scene Shinji made upon her return.

_So the idiot blabbed at work… Well, not a big deal I suppose. Nobody besides Misato and people at work knows…_

Surprising herself, not even the fact Kaji would find out bothered her. Shinji was cleaning the kitchen. She accompanied his movement, stopping at the door, arms crossed, watching him move. She rolled her eyes.

_Gosh, such a boring kid. He goes finish the chores even though we're… alone… here…_

She blushed as her thoughts trailed off but she didn't take her eyes away from his form. So much for him being the pervert. And all he was doing was washing things, but the way he moved his arms, the way his entire body wiggled as he worked… Asuka wondered when she stopped thinking about him like a scrawny little boy.

_Probably around the time of his mother's death's anniversary… _

She felt her face flush further as she remembered how recent they crossed that final line into adulthood together. Her yerning grew as another thought crossed her mind.

_I… didn't have a body. Until recently I didn't exist…_

Her watching him intensified as he kept making the motions of doing the dishes. What he needed now also intensified and, almost without moving, Asuka approached him…

(SGE)

…And embraced him from behind. Shinji stifled a gasp and looked at Asuka. He closed the water running when she didn't let go and felt something spark between them. Asuka was still holding him and he noticed she was looking at him… longingly.

"Asuka?"

Though his mouth asked it, his most inner part already had some idea of what the way she was looking at him meant, what she wanted to say.

_She… needs me?_

He felt a sudden tightening of his pants when that thought crossed his mind. He felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what it all meant, when he realized how close to each other their faces were again, and that he could actually tell Asuka felt the same way. Or at least he thought she did.

_Well we are alone in the apartment…_

…

_Are you sure about this Asuka?_

He almost voiced the question in his head but instead reduced the already small distance between their faces to zero, mashing his lips against hers. It was softly at first, but eventually their mouths opened and their tongues entangled each other.

He clumsily dried his hands in his own shirt before hugging her back and their kiss became an even deeper kiss. Nearly tripping over each other, they fumbled around until they got to the living room, still devouring each other, Asuka was still holding onto him and that's probably what helped Shinji in finally reaching the hem of her shirt. He lifted it a little bit…

"Wait!"

…only to have Asuka stop him, breaking the kiss. He was suddenly terrified.

_Oh god! I did something wrong! But I really thought she wanted-! That she wanted me to-! I thought I could take her clothes off-_

"Let's go to my bed."

What she said next not only stopped his inner thoughts of self censoring but also erased every fear he felt. He really did read her right, he did manage to tell she wanted the same thing he did.

They hurriedly went to her room and in next second they were lying in her bed. It creaked accepting both of their weights and they started caressing each other again as soon as they manage. Tasting each other, he felt particularly proud of himself when he groped one of her breasts with one hand and one her butt cheeks with the other. She was still dressed, he felt more of her bra and panties, but it still felt amazing. He loved feeling her, he loved tasting her, he loved her.

"Asuka…" He moaned into her mouth as he once again reached for her shirt and this time she didn't stop him from lifting the hem of it.

After exposing her bra clad breasts he took a minute to admire them. It was weird; he had seen her naked already. How could the fact she still had a few clothes on matter? In fact it made him even more excited.

"Stupid pervert… don't look at me so much…" her voice was barely above a whisper.

His first reflex to apologize was quickly shut down as he noticed not only that there wasn't any hostility in her voice but also that her face looked unbelievably cute, flushed, biting her lower lip and looking away from him.

Not wasting any time, he positioned himself on top of her. Since she was still looking away he kissed her neck. His already rock hard manhood pressed against the cloth of her panties. She yelped cutely with both caresses and faced him. He took the hint and took her lips into his own. His tongue pressed against her and then danced together in their mouths.

He didn't notice when or how he grabbed her hands and put them up, holding her with arms up. Her yelps were now moans. Not only that, his hips were also moving on their own accord even though he was just dry humping her panties. His excitement swelled without limit when he realized he could feel her wetness through her panties and he thought it would all be over right there. He held himself back, although he didn't stop moving. He paced himself, she was still moaning into his mouth.

He rose, sitting up to look at her. Look at her as his hands traced her shoulders, her sides, everything about her. Her face was flushed, she actually looked excited. Shinji felt proud of himself again for recognizing 'excited Asuka'. The fact her disheveled cloths still covered most of her body didn't matter. Her skirt was risen, he could see her white panties and the wet stain in the middle of it clear as day.

_I caused this. I had this effect on her…_

With that thought and the awareness he was still rock hard inside his pants, there was a sudden bolt of courage that made the hands that were caressing Asuka stop on her skirt, grabbing it and the panties bellow it at the same time and, with one fell swoop, remove both pieces of cloth from Asuka. His move was so sudden that it half turned Asuka to the side, making her apple shape behind prominent to him.

Shinji couldn't help himself; after discarding Asuka's cloths to the side of her bed and went down on her. He wanted to taste her again so badly he didn't even hesitate. Asuka's yelp of surprise was so cute he attacked her spot even more immediately, even more mercilessly. As he licked her, she twisted her hip. Shinji used his hands as he licked her to steer her in the upward direction. Eventually Asuka was on all fours, half sitting on Shinji's face as he licked her.

His licking made her moan again and that made Shinji do back flips inside his head.

_I am making her moan. I'm giving her pleasure!_

That made him focus even more on moving his tongue faster and stronger. Mercilessly attacking her spot.

"Shinji… please…" She whispered cutely between moans, "I… want… it…"

Shinji took the hint and, after one last hard slurp, stood up, also on his knees. He gave her a moment but she wouldn't turn around and he didn't want to wait anymore for it either. So he just stood there right behind her, with her on all fours. He was surprised at how he just went for it, grabbing the side of her hip with his left hand and his penis with his right hand, positioned it at her entrance and feeling her hot wetness. Enjoyin every moment of it.

And then he plunged.

His voice came out then. Just a soft whisper, much like her own. Asuka looked back at him. There was something incredibly in her blushing face and her flushed back, in the way she looked back to him from her shameful position. It didn't even matter to Shinji that this was a shameful position. Yes he was having sex with her like a dog but it didn't matter. It was like his usual sense of shame was thrown out the window the moment he entered her and all that mattered was that he was with her like this for the first time.

_My first "doggy style"…_

That was the last thought before nothing else besides the pleasure he was feeling existed. He didn't notice when or how he started moving his hips and grabbed both sides of her hips, hunching over her like an animal. Dry sounds of his pelvis hitting her butt echoed in her room and were making small repeated ripples on her butt cheeks. Shinji didn't want to stop ever. His desire to keep this going forever was only exalted when she started moaning again, much like when he was licking her.

"Asuka…"

His husky whisper made her look back at him again, an even sexier and hotter image then before, her hair swaying with her motion, the motion he was making her do as he rammed her. Her whole body meshing with his own. For some reason Shinji felt the urge to grab her hair, maybe even pull it a little. He suppressed that urge, not wanting to hurt her and focused only on moving, skewering her, enjoying the sensation to the fullest. Enjoying so much in fact that he felt the end approaching; waves of climax rippling between the two of them.

He moved even faster as she wiggled her hips even faster too. His moans became louder as her moans became louder too. It build up like that, with both of them in perfect sync with one another until Shinji exploded inside her, not just moaning but screaming as she did too. His floodgates rising open instantaneously, he felt like he poured it all at once inside her, he felt extremely drained the very next second, collapsing on top of her.

She collapsed too, compliant enough, staying under him and they both enjoyed each other's heat for a while.

"You really are a pervert aren't you? _Doing_ me like a dog after _licking_ me…"

Shinji felt a twinge of panic but it vanished the moment he saw she was smilling at him. He felt his cheeks flushing further from embarrassment and couldn't help but smile at her too. Though he couldn't do anything else, other than just lay there on top of her.

"You're also heavier then you look…"

Shinji took the hint, getting off of her and laying beside her instead. He was still smiling at her.

She stood up slowly, each sway of her godly figure jolting Shinji, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

(SGE)

Asuka was amazed at how good Shinji had become at lavishing her. This was like, the second time they had hooked up, completely ignoring their ward's words at that, and she was so completely blissed out she couldn't believe it.

_That thing he did, I mean…_

She felt her cheeks flush as she got out of the shower, memory of her time with him still fresh. But her thoughts were directed someplace else when she saw her boyfriend at the living room desk, staring at and with both his palms pointing at the center of it, as if focusing on something.

She ignored that and couldn't stop the smile that blossomed in her face, "Hey stupid," her insult was dripping with honey.

He looked at her and smiled, "Hey beautiful."

Wanna know what they talked about? Go read "Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Outburst" to find out.


	6. Shinji and Asuka III

**Chapter 6: **_**Asuka and Shinji III**_

The following takes place during chapter 14 of Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Outburst.

* * *

_**Tuesday:**_

"You wanna sleep at my room?"

"Huh?" Asuka blinked, being that surprised Shinji would actually up and just ask her that.

"Do you want to sleep at my room, Asuka?"

Even more surprised when he just repeated the question. After all there was this stupid rule from Misato. But then she outright yelped when he grabbed her by her hand and almost dragged her into his room.

_This… must be over what happened with Kensuke yesterday… His father- the commander even grounded him for-_

His lips mashing against hers cut her train of thought.

_Oh… okay, I guess we're doing this._

Her mouth was too busy to protest or even say anything. Aftermaths of battle didn't put her in a 'play hard to get' mood anyway.

_**Wednesday:**_

She woke up stretching and almost with a start but then she relaxed and smiled at him.

_I guess I could get used to walking up next to him. Naked._

Her face flushed at the thought and she had to look away from him.

"Let's skip school today. School was hell yesterday, and not just because of Toji and Hikari asking what happened to Kensuke…"

The redness in her cheeks was replaced by eyes of surprise. "Um-"

And once again she was cut off by his lips mashing against hers. His caressing her went instantaneously bold this time around, not minding or even being embarrassed at the fact she was already naked. With his hands all over her, showing her how much he wanted her it was easy to feel his readiness to be with her. She felt even hotter, her morning drowsiness gone completely and just embraced him back as his hands moved all over her.

Almost without warning, the hot manhood that had already nudged against her a few times entered her. Asuka bit her lip, surprised at the fact she had to hold back a moan as his tongue explored her neck and his hands held her hips and his penis reached her deepest spot all at the same time. He was on his knees, hunching over her like a beast feasting on its spoils. With as much warning as he did everything else so for he started hutting against her, making their hips grind against each other.

"Aaaaah…"

She didn't hold it back this time, surprised again at how effective he was being on her. His hands went to hold hers as he kept moving like a piston. And although he was still moving and she somehow knew he was still far from being done he let herself go in the myriad of sensations that overwhelmed her in one sweeping moment where she felt she could have broken in thousands of little pieces.

"AAAAHHH!" And she screamed when that moment swept her.

She panted deep breaths with eyes closed for a while. He waited that waiting made her half open her eyes. He was staring at her eyes. Something in her face must have told him it was okay to start moving again, to keep moving and get the pleasure she got and that he couldn't get.

He did so, slowly at first, but then each thrust started coming faster and stronger. And once again Asuka was surprised at how effective he was being on her. There was a certain… stoicness, a attractive indifference in him this time around, as if nothing existed to him, except her, except the pleasure he was giving and receiving form her.

_I… I like it. A lot! I'm… oh dear I'm gonna cum again…_

"AAAAHHH!" And again she screamed, swept by the waves of climax.

This time however, he didn't stop moving. In fact the way he slowed down just made his love making more effective on her. The way he would almost remove it entirely and then thrust it all the way back into her deepest spot. Amazingly he kept having orgasms every so often as he kept poking her, working her hips on her until finally they screamed in unison and she felt him so clearly. Even more clearly than she usually did. His essence flowing into her was like a hot needle at first until it was just a warm puddle inside her.

Her throat felt hoarse from all her yelling and she felt satisfied beyond anything ever. Apparently he did too because they both feel back to sleep after what was probably the most intense sex they had as of yet.

Although, in the back of her mind Asuka wondered why he was being stoic and indifferent to… pretty much everything except for her.

_I… I can ignore that for now…_

That was all she thought as his hands once again began caressing her. She guessed both of them had it in them for one more round.

(SGE)

_**Thursday:**_

"Good morning idiot."

He woke up to the sweet sound of her voice and her hands. Surprisingly he didn't feel the least bit bad about yesterday, when they spend the whole day pretty much going at it like animals in heat.

If Shinji blushed because of that memory or because the girl he loved just sweetly greeted him in the morning, he didn't know. "Good morning Asuka."

They kissed. It was natural, it was passionate, it felt like they had been doing it since always.

"Let's skip school again today." Her smile was bright and mischievous.

Shinji blinked, "Um…"

"Let's skip school again today!"

Her still bright smile made him grin, "Okay."

(SGE)

_**Friday:**_

She got up again and felt the divine exhaustion as she stretched. It amazed her how much he could work her; outright _give it_ to her in just the time they were allowed together. It amazed her how such a scrawny slim body had so much energy. She smiled to the side, feeling her face flushing.

_I guess my looks give him that kind of energy…_

She lost her smile and the heat on her cheeks upon looking at his back again. She could tell that he was awake too, but looking away from her.

_Okay, I can't ignore this any longer…_

"Don't you think this is a bit much Shinji?"

A slight movement of his head was the only indication she got that he heard her.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm _very _happy you finally found the guts to break Misato's stupid 'don't sleep in the same room' rule but…"

Again, he said nothing. This time he didn't even move.

"Shinji, it's been almost a week already. Kensuke's fine. And so are you. Even Misato's arm healed nicely. Don't you think this is a bit too much?"

"…?"

"It's already been five days and all that we have been doing is having sex in your room."

"I wanna be with _you,_ Asuka."

Asuka blinked.

"There's no one else. No _place _else either I'd rather be. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here anymore."

Asuka felt warm all over but at the same time it was weird hearing that from the one you liked while he had his back to you. Not to mention it was a bit unsettling that he'd leave the war for humanity's survival if it wasn't for her.

"You feel the same way right?"

Wanna see what Asuka answered? Read 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Outburst' to find out.


End file.
